Would you Light my Candle?
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Alone in the locker room, Connie decides to unwind by lisenting to Rent. Guy surprises her.


An-So I recently got into Rent and whenever I hear Light my Candle, for some reason, I kinda see Connie and Guy.

This is my first ever Guy/Connie one shot and I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their game is over and most of the Ducks have left the locker room. Connie and Guy are the only ones left. Connie reaches into her bag and pulls out a radio.

''What's that for?'' Guy asked.

''I love listening to music after a game. Helps me to relax.'' Connie replied.

She flipped through her CD book, before coming across her Rent CD.

''Oh, Rent!'' she exclaimed.

She put the CD in the radio. Guy grimaced. ''Rent? Isn't that the musical with all the homosexuals and AIDS?'' he asked.

Connie glared at him. ''There's more to it then that, Guy. Have you ever even watched it?''

''As a matter of fact, I have.'' he admitted.

''Really? When?'' she asked.

''A while ago.''

''Did you like it?'' she asked.

''No.'' he said.

Connie sighed and and turned the radio on. She skipped through her songs, until she landed on her favorite one.

''Light my Candle?'' Guy asked.

''Yea, I love this song!'' Connie exclaimed. ''Mimi and Roger were meant to be. I hate when someone thinks she should have been with Benny. Or worse, Mark.''

As the music went on, Guy started to sing.

''What did you forget?''

Connie looked up and smiled.

''Got a light?''

''I know you? -- You're -- You're shivering.''

''It's nothing they turned off my heat, and I'm just a little week on my feet. Would you light my candle. What are you staring at?''

''Nothing, your hair in the moonlight. You look familer. Can you make it?''

Connie started to walk around the bench. ''Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning. Anyway. What?''

''Nothing. Your smile reminded me of --''

''I always remind people of -- who is she?''

''She died, her name was April.''

Connie picked up a towel and held it in her hands.

''It's out again. Sorry about you friend. Would you light my candle?''\

Guy walked over and pretended to light the ''candle''

''Well --''

''Yea, Ouch!''

''Oh the wax, -- it's --''

''Dripping! I like it -- between my --''

''Fingers. I figured...Oh well goodnight.''

Connie pretends to leave the locker room but stops, and starts looking on the floor.

''It blew out again?''

''No -- I think that I dropped my stash.''

''I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out. Your candle's out.''

''I'm illin' -- I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure -- is it on the floor?''

''The floor?''

Connie gets down on all floors and pretends to look for her stash. She looks back at Guy, who is staring at her.

''They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?''

''What?''

''You're staring again.''

''Oh no. I mean you do -- have a nice -- I mean -- You look familer.''

''Like your dead girlfriend?''

''Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --''

''Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work -- I dance --help me look.''

''Yes! They used to tie you up --''

''It's a living.''

Connie pretends to blow out the flame again.

''I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs.''

''We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?''

Guy pretends to light it again.

''Why don't you forget that stuff, you look like you're sixteen.''

''I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad.''

''I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that.''

''I have no heat -- I told you.''

''I used to sweat.''

''I got a cold.''

''Uh huh. I used to be a junkie.''

''But now and then I like to --''

''Uh huh.''

''Feel good.''

''Here it -- um --''

Guy pretends to pick up Connie's stash

''What's that?''

''It's a candy bar wrapper.''

Guy pretends to put it into his pocket.

''We could light the candle.''

Guy pretends to blow out the candle.

''What'd you do with my candle?''

''That was my last match.''

''Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon.''

''Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street.''

''Bah humbug...Bah humbug.''

Connie places her hand underneath his.

''Cold hands.''

''Your too. Big. Like my father's. Wanna dance?''

''With you?''

''No -- with my father.''

''I'm Roger.''

''They call me. They call me Mimi.''

They come close to kissing. Connie reaches into his pocket and grabs her ''stash''

Guy laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

''I thought you didn't like that song.'' Connie said.

He grinned. ''I lied. It always makes me think of you, so Iearned the words.''

''Oh Guy.'' she cooed.

She kissed him. They heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see the team watching them, eyes wide with shock and surprise.

''Hey guys. Think we're good enough for broadway?'' asked Guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN-Would you reeeeeeeeeeeview my fic, please? Hehe, maybe I should go on broadway.


End file.
